1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and, more specifically without limitation, to load-compensating trailer hitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as flat-bed trailers, horse trailers, and the like, collectively referred to herein as “trailers”, are commonly towed behind a towing vehicle. The force with which the tongue of the trailer bears down on the towing hitch arrangement of the towing vehicle, sometimes referred to as tongue weight, must be maintained between certain permissible limits. Otherwise, improper distribution of the load in the trailer between the towing hitch arrangement and the axle or axles supporting the trailer may cause the trailer to sway back and forth as the trailer is being pulled along a roadway. Further, if such limits are not properly heeded, the ability of the operator to reliably control steering and stability of the towing vehicle may be seriously jeopardized.
For some applications, it may be difficult, or even impossible to properly distribute a trailer load relative to the towing hitch arrangement and the supporting axle(s) of the trailer. Further, even if the load is properly distributed prior to beginning the towing of the trailer, the cumulative effects of rough underlying surfaces, sharp turns, and fast stops may cause the load to shift and dynamically re-distribute itself during the towing process, whereby the weight distribution between the towing hitch arrangement and the trailer axle(s) is no longer within desired weight and balance criteria.
Some towing hitch arrangements are fitted with an opposing pair of spring bars extending rearwardly toward the trailer, which establish a desired load-leveling, weight-distributing relationship between the towing hitch arrangement and the trailer axle(s) even if the trailer load does shift and become undesirably dynamically redistributed while the loaded trailer is being towed. The spring bars perform the load-leveling, weight-distributing function by applying a moment between the trailer and the towing hitch arrangement about a transverse axis which opposes the tongue weight of the trailer. Unfortunately, the amount of access generally available for tensioning devices for such load-leveling, weight-distributing hitches is very limited due to the minimal available space being used for other purposes, such as cover plates, propane tanks, tool boxes, and other obstructions.
What is needed is a side-mounted chain-tensioning device that can be conveniently and easily used in conjunction with load-compensating trailer hitches for trailers having limited access space for such hitches.